


Happy Birthday, Artemis

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Time for Apollo celebrating Artemis's birthday as a couple.





	Happy Birthday, Artemis

Since we're little

I'm falling for you

You're the most beautiful girl to me

You're the most nicest girl to me

And I hope

Our love will be forever

Happy birthday, Artemis


End file.
